Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors
by 23Lalagirlable
Summary: A series of letters from the Naruto characters complaining about cliches/pairings of fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

**A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic so criticism is welcome. I was reading a fanfic called _Dear Bleach Fanfiction Authors _by _Sariniste_ and that inspired me to try this fanfiction. **

**The letters/drabbles are NOT written based on my personal opinion on certain topics/pairings. I'm writing based on what I think the Naruto characters would say.**

**Please try not to take this fanfiction too seriously. This is me harmlessly making fun of the cliches that I love reading/writing about. **

**Disclaimer: All Naruto related franchise belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

I hear alot of talk around Konoha about your website so I decided to take a look at it. I really wish I hadn't though. Why are a majority of your stories cheesy romances instead of action? Last I heard, this was a shinobi based manga. That means a lot of fighting and shit!

I can understand you pairing me up with Sakura. I've had a HUGE crush on her since we were in the academy but ***s****igh*** she won't give me the time of day. She only loves Sasuke and that probably won't change. I seriously doubt our children would have pink hair, or pink hair with blonde streaks. What the hell?!

As for Hinata, she has a special place in my heart as a close friend. She has been by my side whenever I was in trouble and she is a sweetheart. In romantic way, well, I don't know if it would work out due to her noble status.

Oh yeah, why the hell do you pair me up with women MUCH older than me?! Like Anko or Tsunade? Anko is a psycho snake-lady! Only a crazy person would want to date her. And Tsunade? She's over fifty years old!(Don't tell her I told you that.) I look at her as a sort-of mother figure! Yuck!

But...I noticed most popular romances involve me and...Sasuke? What the hell is that?! First of all, I'm not gay! Even if I was, I wouldn't be with Sasuke! He's my friend, despite what he's done.

Also, why are there stories of a female version of me paired up with various people. You authors are taking my Sexy Jutsu way too far! I just use it as a joke. I swear, you crazy fan-girls are sick in the head!

This is the worst of all: me and Madara! I mean, _Madara_? Hello, he's one of the reasons we're in the middle of a war right now! Not to mention he's dead! Do I look like a necrophiliac to you?!

No. Just no

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Crazy Yaoi Fan-Girls: **But Madara's hot! Plus he hasn't really killed anyone._

**_Me: -_- _**_He attacked the Kages and cut Tsunade in half._

_**Crazy Yaoi Fan-Girls: **Oh I forgot about her...but she's still alive.  
_

**_Me:_**_ How the hell do you forget that?! And what's so hot about Madara? He looks like a porcupine!_

**_Crazy Yaoi Fan-Girls: _**_How dare you speak ill of Madara! You shall perish!_

_**Me:** Right...Good luck with that. Stupid fan-girls_

* * *

**A/N: **Please R&R! Suggestions and criticisms are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura Haruno

Chapter 2: Sakura Haruno

**A/N: Thanks to _dbzsotrum9, Duesal10, Anime Ice Dragon,_ _lizonjoe25, _and _Silent Killer _****for the positive reviews and suggestions. **

**I will probably have at least 40 more chapters to this story which includes the Akatsuki and the Sannin. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

What's up with all the cheesy romance? You should use this website to make something of your writing instead of wasting your talent on horrible love stories between characters that aren't even together in the actual canon!

I do love Naruto but as a _brother_! Besides, Hinata loves him and it wouldn't be right if I did that to her. As far as that confession goes, I only did that because didn't want to see Naruto get hurt if he faced Sasuke again. That was stupid on my part and I feel guilty about it.

I did love Sasuke at some point but I came to realize that he's too far gone. Not to mention that he tried to KILL me! I'm completely over him. _**Inner Sakura: If your so over him, why were you blushing and giggling when you we're reading the stories?**_(Shut up!) Uh, ignore her for now...

And...Kakashi? What the hell? He's my _sensei_ for goodness sakes! I am in no way interested in him _that_ way. Besides he's a pervert.

This the worst...me and _The Akatsuki_? Are you out of your mind? This is the same Akatsuki that has tried to kidnap/kill my friends on multiple occasions! What makes you even think I would want to date one of them? Not to mention I killed one of their members so I don't think they'll take to kindly to that.

***Glare* **I should punch some sense into you all! Shannaro!

But that's not what I want to focus on right now. I've got something way more important discuss.

That is...why do a lot of your stories depict me as an 'useless, obsessive fan-girl'? I admit, I'm not proud of the way I was when I was younger, but that was the old me! The reason I used to punch Naruto all the time was because he couldn't take a hint! What would you do if an annoying, sweaty teenage boy kept pestering you to go out on a date?! As for Sasuke, yes I did come on too strong but I had a genuine crush on him! And if I was really as useless as you say I am, how come I was able to beat Sasori, Zetsu, and heal Naruto multiple times?!

I swear if I read one more of your cheesy love stories, I will hunt you down and beat you to a pulp!

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Sakura Haruno**

xXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**A/N: Rate and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Inner Sakura

Chapter 3: Inner Sakura

**A/N: Thanks to _ex-ellent, princessbinas, Duesal10, WhiteAngelDragon, Anime Ice Dragon, jh831, and Guest for reviewing. _**

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

Why the fuck don't I appear more in the anime?! I'm only seen twice in Part II! ***sniffles* **I thought you people loved me! Also, why do a lot of your OC's have an inner self? I don't appreciate you copying off us! Shannaro! When I find you, I will beat your asses to a bloody pulp!

Also, don't listen to Sakura about her not loving Sasuke anymore. She still loves him, and I would know, I AM her subconscious. You should've seen her when she was reading those romances stories pairing them up. I've never seen someone acting so fan-girlish my whole life! Can't blame her, Sasuke IS a real hottie!

I also noticed Sasuke romance stories between him and Naruto. What the fuck?! Those two are best friends! No. Just no. Even though I think yaoi is kind of hot... ***Drool* **Don't think I didn't see any stories between Sasuke and Ino. Sasuke would never give Ino-pig that time of day! Shannaro!

The Akatsuki? Please, if I ever catch one of them near Konoha, I'd kick their ass from here to Suna!

As for Naruto, sure he can be an annoying idiot who can't take a hint. But Sakura really does love him like a brother. He should be with Hinata.

Rock Lee...she does hold a special place in her heart for him. After he saved her from those sound ninja, she looked at him completely different. Maybe if things with Sasuke blow over he might have a chance. But he seriously needs to change his look. Those bushy eyebrows and green spandex have got to GO!

Finally, I have one thing to say about your "shipping wars": Get the fuck over it!

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Inner Sakura**

xXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This one was shorter than I'd thought it would be. Oh well. **


	4. Chapter 4: Kakashi Hatake

Chapter 4: Kakashi Hatake

**A/N: Thanks again to _princessbinas, WhiteAngelDragon, _and _dbzsotrum9 _for reviewing. So I thought it would be a good idea if I let you vote on who you want to see the next chapter. All you have to do is cast your vote by reviewing. **

**Also, I might be going by my Aunt's house for the weekend and I won't be able to update for a few days since their computer isn't working. Just tell me who you want to see next chapter and I'll post that person the next time I update.**

**Sorry if Kakashi seems OOC I've never attempted to write in his character before.**

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

As much as I love a good romance story I must say, you authors can do a lot better. Some of your grammar and spelling is equal to that of a ten year old's.

Also, the fact that Icha Icha Paradise is my favorite book doesn't mean I'm a perverted creep. I just happen to like smutty novels. It is a story about a woman's life-long quest for love and it is well-written, which is more than I can say about some of your romance stories.

Speaking of romance, why am I paired up with Sakura or a female version of Naruto? That's just not right. They're my _students_, I would never look at them _that _way. And...have you seen Sakura's right hook?

Me and Iruka? I'm not going to even get into that...

Anko? Me and her are good drinking buddies. She's actually very good looking but I doubt she likes me that way.

Gai? Really? You're taking this whole 'eternal rivalry' too far.

Well that's all I have to say.

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Kakashi Hatake**

xXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**A/N: Wow this was short too. Review please! Remember to vote on who you want to see next! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 5: Sasuke Uchiha

**A/N: Thanks to _imsable, princessbinas, Anime Ice Dragon, Duesal10, RaitonDragon, Guest 1, Guest 2, and Silent killer _for reviewing. This chapter is for princessbinas(Who gave me the idea for this chapter)and _Guest 2. _Since it was I tie between Sasuke and Neji I'll upload both of their chapters today.**

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors, **

This letter is pointless. I shouldn't be wasting my time with you.

As for your 'pairings' involving me:

I am not gay. If I was, how would I be able to restore my clan? Even if I was, I wouldn't sleep with that dobe Naruto. _**Like anyone would want to sleep with you Sasuke-teme! **_Nor would I sleep with that creep Orochimaru. _**Then why does he have naked photos of you in his 'special' room?**_

Karin was annoying...All she ever did was try to seduce me. Just because I apologized to her doesn't mean I like her, I just felt bad. Though, I don't know why all of you are complaining because half of you didn't even like her.

I never really had any romantic feelings for Sakura._** He's lying. He carries a heart-shaped locket with her picture in it around with him.**_ But seeing how she's grown over the years, I feel like I should give her another chance.

Hinata? Who the hell is Hinata?

Itachi? Why the hell would you sickos pair me up with my own brother? That bastard killed the clan! I would never do _those _type of things with him!

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

P.S: I will kill the person who came up with the name 'Duckass' and 'Chicken-Butt Head'!

P.P.S: Wait a minute! I just reread my letter and someone wrote on it with invisible ink! Probably that dobe Naruto. He shall die!

P.P.P.S: And I don't have a heart-shaped locket of Sakura! And I never took those pics I swear!

xXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if Sasuke seems OOC. Tried the best I could. Review please! Don't forget to vote on who you want for chapter 7!**


	6. Chapter 6: Neji Hyuga

Chapter 6: Neji Hyuga

**A/N: This chapter is for _Silent Killer _and _Anime Ice Dragon._**

**May contain spoilers for 614 and 615.**

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

There's no need for all the popularity with you, I'm just doing my job as a shinobi. Personally, I'd prefer not to have all this attention.

Actually being dead isn't all that bad. Sure I miss everyone in the war right now but I get to spend time with my mother and father. Death-sama is nice too but he has a twisted sense of humor. Plus fighting in a war takes its toll on you.

What was I supposed to be talking about again? Oh right, the romance...

Sakura? She's paired with everybody. But seriously...no.

Hinata and I were arranged to be married but she loves Naruto too much. While were on the subject...everyone seems to think that I sacrificed myself because of NaruHina. That's not the main reason. I did it because Naruto changed my life and I felt in debt to him. His words freed me from my curse.

Lee is my teammate and plus that's just wrong!

Naruto...I'm not going to even get into that.

I do have a thing for Tenten but I never got the chance to tell her how I feel. I just want her to be happy.

It's a shame that our conversation was cut short but I must go.

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Neji Hyuga**

xXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Also vote on who you want next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Shikamaru Nara

Chapter 7: Shikamaru Nara

**A/N: This chapter is for _ex-ellent, ShiroTenshiRyu,_ and _Bichebleue. _**

**Don't forget to vote on who you want next chapter.**

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

I honestly could care less about your stupid 'pairings'. The only reason I'm doing this is because Ino wouldn't stop nagging me unless I did. Troublesome woman.

***Sighs*** Might as well get this over with.

I couldn't care less about you fangirls crazy yaoi fantasies. Just don't involve me in them.

Ino is way to loud and naggy for my taste. She reminds me too much of my mom.

Temari and I are good friends but that's it. She's even scarier than Ino AND my mom.

Hinata? I've never even talked to her before but she seems like the least troublesome. But she's too busy following Naruto around. I don't know what she sees in that loudmouth.

Ino also said I should complain about not being in your stories alot but I don't mind. I'd prefer not to have all this attention anyways.

***Yawns* **Well it was nice talking to you but I'm going to take a nap. See ya later.

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Shikamaru Nara**

P.S: I don't say 'drag' or 'troublesome' after every other word.

xXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**A/N: Review and vote please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Gaara

Chapter 8: Gaara

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Work been keeping me busy. I'll probably be updating every weekend and Wednesday. So without further adieu...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

. . .I am not a mute. I have lips and they are fully functional. I can talk but I choose not too because some people don't make an ounce of sense. Naruto was my first lesson. Morons. . .

Also, how am I able to show expressions if I have nothing to show? I can't raise my brow if I have no eyebrows. You'd think after everything I've been through I could at least have some freedom of expression.

And if you're gonna pair me with someone. . .why Sakura? I've only met her twice and one of those times I tried to kill her. I don't know an Ino, Hinata, or Tenten either.

Temari is my sister you sick bastards.

Naruto is a friend. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Gaara of the Dessert**

* * *

**A/N: Vote on who you want next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hinata Hyuga

Chapter 9: Hinata Hyuga

* * *

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

_I want to kick some ass_ too!. . . Um sorry. That was my Road to Ninja alter-ego talking.

Um. . . I really like that alot of your stories pair me with Naruto. ***blushes* **They're really nice. But can you pretty please stop making me look like a crybaby? I don't always cry. . .

_You know what? That's it I'm taking over now! *Shoves Hinata out of the way*_

_Hey this is Road to Ninja Hinata! Stop making Hinata look like she has tourrettes with all the damn stuttering?! She only stutters around Naruto! Can't blame her, he IS a hottie. . . Way sexier than that duck-ass hair emo bastard Sasuke! _

_How bout you make stories where Hinata unleashes her inner bad bitch. We all know that's how she really is. She has more balls than you think she does. _

_I also demand you to end all SasuHina SakuNaru and NejiHina stories. She ONLY likes Naruto! If I was around more she'd be with Naruto instead of the bubblegum flat-chested bitch Sakura! I'll show her to mess with Naruto again. . ._

_I'd better go, knowing Hinata she'll freak out when she sees this. Later bitches!_

Oh no I'm so embarrased! I'm really sorry about this.

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Hinata Hyuga**


	10. Chapter 10: Deidara

Chapter 10: Deidara

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this sooner. I've been having serious writer's block issues on this story. Anyways here you go my lovlies! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you this?**

* * *

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

I am a fucking MAN! I didn't lose my (very impressive) dick by pleasuring myself with my hands and end up with a vagina. Just because I have long hair (that I take good care of) doesn't make me a woman. Itachi has long hair and you wouldn't dare call him gay! Don't be mad that I look better than most of you ugly bastards.

I am not going to have ass babies with any of the Akastuki members, mainly Sasori and Itachi. Sasori was my partner and a fellow artist who I have _some_ respect for. He kind of lost some by losing to a pink-haired girl and his grandma. No I will never fuck Sasori's body because it is a 'work of art'. If I did, I would be defying laws of nature and possibly be giving myself the most painful splinter on my dick. I said Itachi is handsome out of respect, not because I want some 'Uchiha dick' as you put it.

Tobi. . .? Are you fucking serious? I've tried to blow him up on several occasions. I could barely stand being alone with that little shit for more than five minutes. Seriously, if you had him for a partner you'd be insane too! I knew that idiot was acting dumber than he really was.

And stop making fun of my un's! It's a fucking nervous condition! I should blow all of you to hell and back. . .un.

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Deidara**

P.S: True art is an explosion!

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, am I the only one who thought Deidara was a guy when I first saw him?**

**Vote on who you want next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Entire Kunoichi Cast

Chapter 11: The Entire Kunoichi Cast

**A/N: Yeah writers block has got me once again but I'm trying the best I can.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you this?**

* * *

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

Not all of us are brainless, whiny whores who are obsessed with men that don't want us. We can kick just as much (if not more) ass as the men in this show. Instead of taking your jealousy out on us, why don't you channel that energy into improving your shitty writing skills. We demand that we have more screen time and we we'll resort to using force if we have to!

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuga

Ino Yamanaka

Tenten

Temari

Kurotsuchi

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Tsunade Senju

Konan

Mei Terumi

Kushina Uzumaki

**Sincerely Yours,**

**The Entire Kunoichi Cast**

P.S: Karin Uzumaki is excluded from this because. . .let's face it, she sucks.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still taking requests!**


	12. Chapter 12: Kurama

Chapter 11: Kurama

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you this?**

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

Just because I'm feeling generous, I'll use My Little Pony Magic and transform into a human female(though I've confirmed to be a male many a times. . .) with breasts bigger than Naruto's giant rasengan or a male with a dick longer than those snakes Orochimaru summons out of his ass. All I want you to do is open yourselves to as much physical torture from me as I can give.

Before I lose what little sanity I have from being locked up in this brat's body, allow me to clear up some things.

I will not under any circumstances allow this boy to be ass raped by that Uchiha brat so they can make little kits for me. I'm not participating in any of this unnatural behavior. These brats are enough to deal with so what could possibly make you think I want mini versions of them running around?

I'm not going to turn into Naruto's little brother or (in many cases) sister. You're just looking for an excuse to pair me up with him, the Uchiha asshole or you're fictional little characters. . .disgusting human beings. I'm better off being used by Madara at this rate

You know what? I don't mind the idea of being turned human so I can viciously rip all of you to shreds! So help me if I wasn't stuck inside of this kind brat. . .

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Kurama the Nine-tails**

xXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**A/N: Well I have nothing today**

**-Bye (^_^)**


	13. Chapter 13: Itachi Uchiha

Chapter 13: Itachi Uchiha

**A/N: Wow two updates in a row. . .I'm impressed myself.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah -Naruto isn't mine- blah blah **

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

It's time that I address some of the rather inappropriate claims on your website regarding me.

First of all let me assure you that I'm not an anti-social jerk with a superiority complex issue. I actually love to go outside but it's hard for me when you have women who stalk me/try to seduce me/claim I'm the father of their child. That includes you fanfiction writers who create fictional characters as an excuse to write out you're sexual fantasies of me. ***Shakes head in disapproval* **Disgusting.

Sasuke? Really? You take the term 'keeping it in the family' a little too far. I'm pretty sure that he has enough problems with Orochimaru as it is. He probably needs to sleep more or something. Though, if you woke up to a creepy pedophile like Orochimaru standing over you with a sick grin on his face you'd be insane too.

Kisame is my partner in crime, nothing more or nothing less. I've meet his family once and it's rather hard to talk to a woman who's husband lives in a fish-tank. The idea of Kisame's teeth near 'Itachi junior' is painful enough as it is.

As to the Uzumaki boy, I entrusted him with the task of keeping Sasuke safe. Unfortunately, people took that sentiment as me wanting Naruto and Sasuke to have. . .'ass-babies' as you put it. I'm fairly sure that science has yet to prove that physically possible.

I've only had one interaction with Sakura and I don't really remember much of it. Had I known better I would've mistaken her for a very feminine male, if it wasn't for the pink hair and voice. I had to learn that the hard way with my first interaction with Deidara. I guess that's why he's been following me around trying to blow me up.

Also, why am I always raping someone? I already destroy people's pride by beating them with my 'badassery' I don't think raping them is necessary.

***Sighs*** This is supposed to be me loyal hardcore fanbase? You all are embarrassments to the writing community.

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Itachi Uchiha**

xXxXxXxXxXx


	14. Chapter 14: Hidan

Chapter 14: Hidan

**A/N: I want to thank everyone whose favorited and followed me so far. I honestly thought this wouldn't get any views because it's not as good as pheonix's story 'Dear Writers of Naruto, No Just No'. Special thanks to my buddies KunaiKitten and Princessbinas. Lots of love and joy for all of you.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah -Naruto isn't mine- blah blah **

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

Hm. . .vicious assaults, bloody murders, and generally acting like an asshole. Well I got to give it to you for getting my personality right. But you gotta make more stories about me spreading the word of Jashin and terrorizing people.

Also as tempting as your pairings of me with other people are, Jashin doesn't allow relationships. Suck on that you crazy fangirls. . .

Haven't you notice I'm one of the only Akatuki left. Deidara and Itachi lost to that pussy Sasuke. Kisame committed suicide because his incompetent ass got caught. Sasori lost to a pink-haired weakling bitch and an old hag. Kakuzu's dumbass died because HE talked too much. Pein thought he's ingenious plan would work and look where that got us! Who's the idiot of the group now?

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Hidan**

P.S: Fuck isn't the only word I in my vocabulary. I also say shit, bitch, damn, hell, ass, dumbass, dickhead, slut, cunt, shithead, fucker, MOTHERfucker, pussy. . .etc.

P.S.S: Believe in the power of Jashin. . .you athiest fuck buckets.

xXxXxXxXxXx


	15. Chapter 15: Naruto Uzumaki II

Chapter 15: Naruto Uzumaki II

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

So I've been made the ultimate wuss of the series because it seems that I'm the punching bag of every damn female in existence. Be it I know them or not. It has to be a joke, is that it? Perhaps, you writers get a sick kick out of watching me suffer.

Well, I'm a funny guy and I can take a joke and I enjoy making others laugh. However, when I'm the only one who seems to suffer the wrath then it becomes a problem. Here's a little joke for all those who think I'm one to fuck with. . .

Dear Lord,

Let us pray for the soul of this bitch

Guide my pimp hand and make it strong Lord,

So that she may learn a ho's place

Amen

See that? That's a forehand warning for all you bitches who wanna try and play a pimp. That's a special warning to Sakura, Tsunade, Temari and Ino who are slowly testing the limits of my patience. How about you go punch Sasuke for once? Everyone knows he needs some sense knocked into him. . .

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

P.S: That includes you fanfiction writers as well.

xXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, that irks me to no end when people do that to Naruto. :/**


	16. Chapter 16: Tsunade Senju

Chapter 16: Tsunade Senju

**A/N: Thanks to princessbinas for giving me the idea in this chapter. Also, I will be only updating once a week now because I have work and school. If I miss a week it's because I'm busy so sorry in advance.**

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

Why is it that I'm always depicted as a hot-headed drunk woman incapable of full filling my duties as the Hokage? **(****Maybe because you ARE drunk a lot!) **I'm a beautiful, graceful young woman who always put the lives of the villagers before my own selfish needs. (**Pfft, young my ass! You're at least fifty years old.) **

Also, the idea of me sleeping with much younger men like Kakashi, Genma or Naruto is disgusting. I would never lower myself to that level. What kind of woman do you think I am? **(The idea of those saggy breasts in my face isn't pleasant to me either grandma!)**

Me and Jiraiya are NEVER going to happen. All these years, he still doesn't know how to treat a lady right.

And no, my breasts are not capable of producing milk for starving children!

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Tsunade Senju**

P.S: I don't know who's bright idea was it to write on my letter with invisible ink but when I find you, excpect a beating worse than Jiraiya got several ways to hell.

xXxXxXxXxXx


	17. Chapter 17: Tobi & Obito Uchiha

Chapter 17: Tobi & Obito Uchiha

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors,**

Tobi is a good boy! Tobi would never do 'the nasty' with Deidara-senpai! Why does everyone think Tobi is a dummy? Tobi is not always a dummy!

***Sharingan glows evily* **Hehehehe

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Tobi the "Good" Boy**

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors, **

***Clears throat* **Sorry but you have no idea how hard it is to have to act like that 24/7.

Anyways, I refuse to acknowledge your level of ignorance regarding my true motives. You have no idea the pain I've had to endure during my life. Being shunned by my clan, my supposedly "best" friend killing the only girl who ever gave me hope. How would you react to seeing your closest friend killing the girl you loved? All I had was one dying wish and he couldn't even honor that.

***Sighs* **But alas, everything will soon be over. My plan to create a world where true peace exists shall come to fruition. Just you wait.

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Obito Uchiha**

P.S: I don't drool over Rin like a pedophile. I'd rather leave that area of expertise to Orochimaru.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Me: **This is coming from the grown man who started a war because his childhood crush died. You're no better than Orochimaru. . ._

**_Obito:_** _It was not a crush! I LOVED Rin!_

_**Me: **You didn't even tell her how you feel! Have you ever even had a legit conversation with her?!_

_**Obito: **. . .That's bedisdes the point. I fail to see the point in that arguement. . . _

_**Me: *Facepalms* **Really?! This is supposed to be the main antagonist of the show?! Sometimes I think Kishimoto shits rainbows when he thinks of this fucking crap! Damn that mind-fucking troll Kishimoto!_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! I spent a good while thinking on this chapter! **_  
_

***Waves like Gin Ichimaru***

**-Bye bye! (^_^)**


End file.
